Mario and Luigi: the series
by AnimeFan419
Summary: Twin brothers Mario and Luigi try to get through everyday life with extraordinary powers.
1. The Football Incident

In the city of New York or Brooklyn to be more precise, there were two teenagers; Mario and Luigi. On the outside they look like ordinary teenagers but in reality they had unearthly powers. Of course, the brothers always knew that they were different. One thing that was different about them though was that the older brother had fire powers while the younger had electric. Mario may be the older brother but he is shorter than his younger brother. While Mario was more athletic, Luigi was the brains of the duo but they both had incredible strength and can jump really high.

"Hey dorks!" Luigi rolled his eyes. Right now, they were at their house lounging around in the kitchen. It was their cousin Wario who called them.

"What is it? Can you just leave before you waste any more time?" Said Luigi clearly annoyed.

"Nah, I am just here to tell you that we are going on a weekend trip without you." It was true, Wario was even caring suitcases.

"So you are going without us." Mario added.

"Oh we won't be going without you. Oh wait, we are." Said a new voice. It was their aunt, who appeared to be tired from all the packing.

"You said that we could go this time!" Said Mario clearly angry.

"Now kid, mind your aunt." This time it was there uncle who seemed more interested in his phone than looking Mario in the eye. Luigi on the other hand was a bit shy about the situation. Their cousin's were horrible and they were always considered second place to them. Still Mario and Luigi did not mind being in their shadow since they had a special place were they are considered heroes.

Aside from that Mario was the oldest twin. He wore a worn out shirt along with a red and pink checkered jacket. He also wore blue jeans and brown dress shoes. He even had a trademark red had with the letter M sitting on his head. The younger brother Luigi, wore a similar outfit but it was green instead. He wore a green and black checkered jacket, wore a black shirt, blue jeans, brown dress shoes and a green hat with the letter L in the middle. You could easily tell that the clothes they wore were hand-me-downs. However, their lives were not perfect. In fact, they were perfectly miserable. In fact the only reason they could still stand living here was their other secret; Mushroom Kingdom. The moment that their family left, the boys were just glad that they were gone.

As far as the boys could remember, they never seemed to fit in. That was until about a month ago when they accidentally fell down the toilet when their cousins tried to dunk their head in said toilet. They ended up becoming heroes of the realm and are being hailed as heroes. As a way to thank them, a scientist who used to live in their world made them special keys so that they could visit the realm anytime they wanted but there was a catch: they can't tell anyone or the memories of their adventures will be erased. Speaking of the Marios, one of them was busy pacing back and forth in the kitchen. His brother was only concerned for his well being since his body was literally on fire. He had a right to because sometimes both of their powers would act up if they are highly emotional

"I can't believe they wouldn't let us come!" Said Mario who was now fuming and was pacing back and forth angrily.

"Mario, you need to calm down because you are burning the carpet." The younger brother then began to put out the fire that was Mario's footprints.

"Our parents left us out on another family outing and all you care about right now is the stupid carpet?"

"I have my priorities." Luigi said shrugging his shoulders.

"Mario, the carpet!" Luigi panicked. Mario then looked down and said sorry when he saw that the carpet was now in flames while Luigi continued to put it out. However, Luigi was still upset about the incident and he tapped his left foot impatiently as a result.

"Oops." Mario says nervously.

"Just be lucky that I was able to convince our aunt and uncle that we could take care of ourselves." Mario then stuttered once he thought about their old babysitter. That was when he began to have an idea and said, "I know, why don't we visit our friends over in the Mushroom Kingdom!" Mario even forgot why he was angry in the first place.

"Okie dokie." Luigi replied. He figured that it was probably a good idea anyway. Anger did not suit Mario. Plus it can get dangerous. The older brother then pulled out a key from his pocket. Suddenly, a door seemed to appear out of thin air. Mario then used the key to unlock the door and outside revealed a realm that looked as though it came straight out of a fairy tale. Once on the other side Mario took a deep breath and said,"Sanity."

Luigi only rolled his eyes as he followed after his brother. The door then disappeared behind them. They soon found themselves in Toad Town. In Toad Town, there were plenty of Toads, Yoshis and the occasional friendly Koopa roaming around and every once in a while, some of them would wave to the brothers.

"Oh look, there is Peach's castle, I wonder what she is up to?" Mario said thinking out loud to himself. In front of the town there was indeed was a very pink castle and inside the castle was a princess. Two in fact. One of them was Princess Peach Toadstool. She had long blond hair and wore a frilly pink dress.

"Oh, I hope Mario would come and visit today." Said Peach thinking out loud to herself. It was obvious to the entire Mushroom Kingdom that she liked Mario. Everyone knew this, except Mario himself unfortunately. She even had a dreamy expression on her face and it was clear that she was thinking about her hero. Currently, she is in her room writing in her diary.

"Heya Peach!" The sudden voice gave the princess a fright. She then turned around only to see that it was her cousin Daisy.

"Daisy what are you doing here? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Before anyone could see, she quickly hid her diary. Now Daisy was the complete opposite of Peach. While Peach was definitely a girly girl, Daisy was a tomboy. She had brown hair and wore an orange dress complete with a flower pin in the middle.

"Are you thinking about you-know-who?"

"Daisy!"

"Relax, I was just pulling your leg. Plus everyone in the kingdom knows that you two are made for each other. It is like me with Luigi." Daisy said still giggling.

"Don't be ridiculous, Mario likes Pauline. I don't think that he was any interest in me whatsoever." Once Pauline was mentioned, it was clear that her right eye was twitching at the mention of her name.

"Well, I think that Mario likes you more. I have seen him blush around you several times before and I don't think that he is aware that princesses are allowed to marry whoever they like." Daisy shrugged not really caring.

"All right and maybe this time I will confess to Mario." She then looked at her friend and said,"Please go easy on Luigi this time. I think that he is afraid of you now." Suddenly there was a knock on the castle doors and both princesses began to greet their visitors.

"Okay who wants to bet that the brothers are being scolded by Toadsworth again." Said Daisy while both girls were ready to get the door. Peach only looked at her cousin as if she were crazy. "What? You know it's true and sometimes they can be a bit irresponsible."

"And dense. Very, very dense." Replied Peach and both girls giggled. True to Daisy's word the boys were indeed being scolded by Toadsworth. Now Toadsworth was Peach's butler and for some reason said butler thought that he should be a father figure to the boys.

"You guys were reckless for leaving the door open like that!" Both brothers then cringed knowing how the old Toad was when it came to the rules.

"I told you that it was a bad idea."

"Shut it Luigi, you know that we didn't have much of a choice. Wario was about to dunk our heads in the toilet and Waluigi was going to give you a wet wily."

"How was I supposed to know?" Luigi replies defensively.

"That's enough, you boys were still reckless for leaving the door open like that!" Said Toadsworth. "What if a villain found the entrance? Plus, if anyone ever finds out about your hero status than your memories would be erased!"

"It was only one time we left the door open! Do you really need to get on our case for that?" Mario said angrily.

"Yes Mario, I do. It is for both yours and everyone else's safety." Toadsworth sighed. "I am starting to regret letting you two stay in the real world. I am even more reluctant about letting you two stay with those hooligans. At least here in the Mushroom Kingdom, we can find a decent couple to take care of you for a while." Mario only rolled his eyes not really caring.

"Honestly, that doesn't seem like a bad idea." Luigi muttered only to get an angry glare from Mario. "You know staying here forever doesn't seem like a bad idea either."

"Luigi, we can't just up and leave. People would wonder where we are."

"No they wouldn't and we both know the the only reason why we are still living in the real world is because you still like Pauline who is already taken by the way." Luigi pointed out.

"Please don't mention his name."

"Everyday I sometimes wonder, why do you keep trying to pursue her? She horrible to everybody! Especially you!" Luigi then sighed knowing that he was being ignored. The younger brother even noticed that Mario had a dreamy look in his eye. Once the brunette saw this, he slapped his forehead knowing that his brother was too far gone in this state.

"I'm sorry were you trying to say something?" Mario asked and Luigi facepalmed as a result.

"Oh good, the princess is here." Said Luigi. Suddenly, the green teen became scared. It was Peach's cousin Daisy.

"Aww, relax Luigi. No shoulder punches today." Luigi then sighed but was still wary of the desert princess. Unfortunately Daisy went back on her word and did it anyway.

"Hey, you said no shoulder punches!" Luigi complained but Daisy ignored him and nearly shoved his hat inside his head using her bear strength.

"I wish that I could join some sort of sports team. If I joined a team like the football team than Pauline would have to like me!" Said Mario excited about the idea.

"Mario, no! You know why we can't join." Said Luigi not liking where this was going.

"Why is it that every time Paulin's name gets mentioned. You end up being a blushing mess?" Peach said now annoyed. That was when Mario began to daydream. He imagined that he was on the football field dressed in full uniform. There were people chanting his name and he was about to score the winning touchdown for his team. Next thing he knew was that the other team was trying to tackle him. The red teen then dodged and left without a scratch. A few members even scratched their heads wondering how Mario was able to jump so high. He then scored the winning touchdown and the cheers became so loud that it turned into an echo. The echo still continued when the teen was being lifted up by the rest of the team and the day dream ended.

"Mario, Mario." Said Luigi snapping his fingers in front of Mario's face in order to get his attention. "Of course Pauline, I would like to go out with you." Not too long after he said that, he was finally snapped out of his own thoughts.

"Mario, hello." Said Luigi still trying to get his brother's attention. "Mushroom Kingdom to Mario."

"Oh, sorry Luigi, were you trying to say something?" Mario apologized.

"Mario, I know that you want to impress Pauline but with our abilities it would be unfair to the other team."

"I know but please let me have this." Mario was now begging and even brought out those infamous puppy dog eyes.

"Mario, no. I am not giving in this time."

"Please?"

"No, this time I am putting my foot down and you know fully well that our strength could easily kill someone if we are not careful. What are you going to do, hold back?" Luigi then realized what he had just said and instantly regretted it.

"That's it! I'll just hold back! Luigi, you are the best little brother ever!"

"I should have just kept my big mouth shut." Luigi complained, knowing that this would not end well. When Monday came, tryouts for the football team started. Of course there was a long line and it turns out that Mario was all the way in the back. Luigi on the other hand, was sitting on the bench since he wanted to support his brother.

"Hey Luigi!"

"This is stupid." Luigi was now pouting not realizing that someone was trying to get his attention.

"What's stupid?" Luigi then finally turned his head to see who it was. "Hi Daisy, what are you doing here?" It was clear that Luigi was now nervous. Peach was with her and Luigi was a bit surprised to see them both dressed as cheerleaders. Once the green teen got a glimpse of who they really were. Luigi calmed down.

"Peach, Daisy. What are you two doing here?" Luigi said nervously.

"Why, we are new students and we even decided to try out for the cheer squad." Daisy answered while Luigi tried not to laugh. Of course, Daisy was offended by this.

"What? Just because I am a tomboy doesn't mean I can't like cheerleading?"

"No, it is not that. It was just unexpected." Luigi said trying to be polite but Luigi was stuttering every word. He then smiled nervously knowing that he was going to be in trouble later. Meanwhile, Mario was dealing with his own issues.

"Okay, I think that's everyone. Practice will start tomorrow."

"Um Chad, I still have not tried out yet."

"So shrimpy here is going to try out for the team?" Mario then had a hopeful expression,"Nah, I think that you are better off being the ball." Mario was a bit surprised when the quarterback said this. As a result, everyone laughed and Mario ended up being the ball.

"Maybe I should get Mario an ice pack." Said Luigi who was in the audience and both girls cringed at Mario's bad luck.

"So red, your going to try out for the team? Sorry, short fuse but we don't need any more people." Said Chad while the rest of his friends smirked.

"But, why? I know that I am short but at least give me a chance." Mario begged. Chad and the rest of the team, huddled up and Chad came up with a plan. Chad then smirked and said,"Tell you what Mario, if you want to join the team so badly than why don't you try and pass a little test for us?"

"Sure." Mario shrugged.

"As you already know, the game is going to start in about a week and for that reason, I would like you to guard our school treasure; the Brooklyn Bull." In the center of the field was a statue of a bull. "Every year those Middleton jerks try to steal our mascot and I think that giving you this job would be a perfect way to see if you can handle being on the team."

"Pff, that would be easy." Mario said cockily. The trio then smirked at this.

"Okay, if you successfully guard the school mascot than you are on the team."

"It's a deal." Said Mario and the two shook hands. Little did they know that this was all part of a scheme that Chad cooked up. Meanwhile, Daisy and Peach were trying out for the cheer squad and the one in charge of it all was Pauline who just so happen to be the head cheerleader.

"Okay ladies show me what you got!" Said Pauline in a cheery tone.

"Hello, I'm Peach!"

"And I'm Daisy!"

"Yeah, I don't care, just get on the pyramid and just so you know, the only reason I agreed to this was because two of our members broke their leg." Pauline Said obviously annoyed.

"Cool, can I see the injury when they come back?" Daisy asked hopefully.

"Eww." Said a random cheer leader.

"Whatever, just get on the pyramid before I change my mind." The girls then shrugged their shoulders and did what they were told. Peach had no trouble getting up but when Daisy tried to get on, the entire pyramid fell and everyone collapsed. As a result, Pauline rolled her eyes as if she predicted it would happen.

"I don't think that we did it right." Daisy said nervously while Peach gave her a straight face. Back in the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario was telling Toadsworth all about his job for the football team. Toadsworth on the other hand was a bit concerned knowing full well that the teen had trouble controlling his strength.

"Master Mario, while I am proud that you decided to join an extracurricular activity, I am a bit concerned about what would happen if someone were to, ahm, discover your unnatural abilities."

"That's why I came to you. You said that you were a skilled fighter back in the day so I thought that you could give me some pointers. You know, so that I don't accidentally hurt anyone." Toadsworth then sighed as he finally gave in. The old Toad knew that Mario resented his powers. Still, he thought that learning to hold back didn't seem like a bad idea. Suddenly Toadsworth went to the kitchen and grabbed some plates from the kitchen.

"Um Toadsworth, you know that there is a reason why Luigi is the one who takes care of the dishes." Mario pointed out.

"If you want to learn control than we can practice with one of these dishes. See if you can gently punch one of these plates." Toadsworth instructed.

"Are you sure that the princess would be ok with this?"

"Nonsense, Master Mario. We have plenty. She wouldn't notice if only one plate was broken." Shrugging his shoulders, Mario did what he was told only for the plate to be smashed into pieces. They tried again until there were no more plates left and they were all on the floor, broken.

"Guess that I was wrong. Good day to you Master Mario, I need to replace these plates before the princesses notice that a bunch of plates are missing." Mario then swallowed his saliva, knowing that he was doomed. A week later, it was the day of the game and so far Mario has done a good job guarding the mascot. Still that doesn't mean he was not paranoid.

Suddenly, he got a call. Mario then saw that his phone was ringing and decided to put it on video chat. Luigi was in the science room for some reason. Right next to Luigi was the old man who looked liked he was doing a few experiments and was already in his lab coat. Mario recognized the old man as Professor E. Gadd since he was the one who designed their keys.

"You told the professor Luigi?"

"I tried to stop him."

"Ah, Mario. It's good to see that you are here. I have heard about the situation that you are in." Mario then looked at Luigi who was just as confused as he was.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I heard that there might be trouble at the game so I had your brother help me with a few inventions and he agreed to help me." Again, Mario looked at his brother.

"He never told me what they were for." Luigi said defending himself.

"I used those contraptions to booby trap the entire field! That way the enemy would be kept out until the game starts!" The professor says proudly. Mario could not believe what the professor was saying. He then saw the many traps that were on the field.

"Professor, they weren't going to hurt us, they were going to prank us. It's tradition! That was why I was worried about accidentally hurting someone in the first place. How did you even get the information?"

"Toadsworth." E. Gadd replied. The scientist then realized that the old Toad might have been exaggerating and said,"We need to get everyone off of the field!" Luckily, Mario brought a few power ups to school. Mario then took out an Ice Flower and became Ice Mario. He needed to hide hid identity while. The kickoff was about to begin and Chad was leading it. Out of nowhere, a Chomp Chop appeared and bit him in the but. He was badly injured when the Mario came to save him. There were even twamps guarding the goal posts and more members of each team were rescued. That was when Daisy and Peach saw what was going on.

Peach began evacuating the crowd while Daisy joined in the fight. She even punched a koopa who tried to attack her. The other team then began to run for their lived only to set off a few bombs. Once the fight was over, most of the team members were injured. Mario then cringed after seeing all of the trouble he caused.

"I messed up." Mario finally said.

"Hi there." Mario then turned around and saw that it was Pauline. The older brother was even turning a bright tomato red when he saw her.. "Thanks for helping out. You know, if I were single, I'd date you."

"You really think so?" Mario said still blushing.

"Of course, but I have to take my boyfriend to the hospital. I hope that I get to see you around." Pauline then blew him a kiss and the red teen waved back. It happened at the same time when Luigi and the professor came to check up on Mario.

"What?" Luigi only glared at Mario and he knew that he was going to be in trouble later.


	2. Koopa Trouble

"You know the saying that normal is overrated? Well, that saying couldn't be more true with my brother and he had to learn that lesson the hard way. I guess that the trouble started sometime in the afternoon." Luigi narrated and a flashback began to where all the trouble started.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Mario asked himself. Today, he was being chased down by Wario and and Waluigi. For some reason they were chasing Mario down the hallway and to make matters worse they were angry.

"You and your brother will pay for ruining the family reunion last week!" Wario shouted. Luckily, Mario managed to catch up with Luigi who was being chased by the football team and Chad looked even angrier than Wario.

"Do I even need to ask?" Luigi asked once he nearly ran into his brother.

"So what are our options? Jump or run?" Mario asked and Luigi pulled out his phone and opened up an app.

"We jump and make a break for it, there is a warp pipe just outside the school."

"Okay we jump on the count of three. 1, 2..." The boys then jumped and both groups crashed into each other as a result. The kept on running until they found the warp pipe. Once in the Mushroom Kingdom the twins took several deep breaths and was just happy to get out of that situation.

"Help me Mario!" Mario then sighed knowing that it was his cue to save Peach with Luigi following after him. The one who grabbed her was this giant dragon turtles thing and Mario knew exactly who the creature was: Bowser. Just as he heard the Princesse's scream, he jumped into action. Princess Peach was in Bowser's grasp and Daisy at least tried to fight back before she was captured too. Mario then punches Bowser while Luigi sent him flying.

"Thank you Mario." Said Peach and Mario was unaware that he was blushing. Out of nowhere, Toadsworth appeared.

"Thank you for saving the Princesses Master Mario and Master Luigi. This cause for another celebration!" Mario then smiles nervously as a result.

"Usually Mario doesn't mind the extra attention he gets in the Mushroom Kingdom. In fact, he loves it and so do I but no one could blame him that the extra attention also makes him uncomfortable." Luigi narrated. Just as Toadsworth mentioned earlier, there was indeed another party held in their honor. Even though that the party was for them they were sitting at a table by themselves. All of a sudden, both teenagers heard something crash through a window.

"What do you suppose that is?" Mario asked.

"Only one way to find out." The two then went outside to see what the commotion was all about. It sounded like someone was in trouble so the brothers then became alert and was prepared for a fight. It looked like that Toadsworth was wrestling somebody?

"Toadsworth, are you alright?" Mario asked clearly concerned.

"We heard you scream." Luigi added and was equally worried. To both of their relief, it was only Toadsworth and a royal couple who he has never met. The female wearing a silver dress and a blond hair. Part of her hair covered her eye. She had light blond hair, wore a silver crown and carried a wand. The male was bald and wore a red cape, green dress shirt blue jeans and brown shoes.

"Oh where are my manners," said Toadsworth. "I would like you to meet Queen Rosalina and King Stuart. Stuart, Rosalina, this is Mario and Luigi."

"It's nice to meet you." Said Rosalina and both teens bowed.

"So you are the famous Mario Brothers that everyone has been talking about. I pictured you two being a bit taller." The king mumbled under his breath. Mario then looked at himself and became aware that he was short and Luigi slapped his forehead as a result.

"Stuart." Rosalina scolded.

"You're right, that was inappropriate and nice job keeping Koopa in line by the way." Mario blushed. The teen was still not used to being praised like this and he was a bit embarrassed. Although he was a bit surprised when the king gave Mario slap on the shoulder. Luigi then saw that the king was now staring at him. He even tried to run away but he saw that he was being picked up and received a bear hug. The older teen could have sworn he heard his younger brother's back crack.

"Thanks, I think." Said Mario still a bit embarrassed. Either way he was more concerned about his brother after the king finally let Luigi go. The king then began to ramble on and said,"You know, Bowser's father and I used to duke it out back in the day. It's nice to know that someone younger is handling him now." Mario then grinned sheepishly.

"I think that I remember reading it in a book once." Luigi pointed out,"Does anyone get the feeling that we are all being watched?" Mario then playfully punched Luigi and told him that he was just being paranoid. The brothers then decided to go for a short walk in order to get away from the party. Luigi who was still being paranoid, was following behind Mario. Mario then signaled his brother to stop since he had the feeling that someone was handing in the bushes.

Out nowhere the boys tackled whoever was hiding in the bush and it revealed that it was Kamek who was one of Bowsers minions. Fortunately for Kamek he saw that the boys were going after him and dodged out of the way. It ended up with the being getting dizzy. Kamek was trying to regain his posture while this was all happening.

"Stop in the name of justice!" Mario said pointing at the Magikoopa.

"Really? You started with "in the name of justice" as your opener?" Luigi air quoted indicating that he was being sarcastic. Mario didn't care and rolled his eyes. Luigi then slapped his forehead as a result.

"Easy Mario, I come in peace." Said Kamek.

"Yeah right, I bet you are here to spy on us so that Bowser could kidnap the princess!" Mario accused.

"Paranoid much?" Luigi asked his brother. The teen then accidentally tripped on a branch and became dizzy as a result.

"I have heard that you have trouble controlling that strength of yours recently."

"Whatever it is that you are trying to give us, we don't want it! Come on Mario, let's get out of here." However, it was already too late since it seemed that the older brother was interested in what Kamek had to say. When Mario gave out those puppy dog eyes, Luigi finally gave in.

"I actually have a potion that will drain all of your powers and make you normal for a day. I just so happen to have it in my coat." Mario thought about it thinking that even if it was just for one day being normal seemed nice. Luigi on the other hand was a bit more cautious.

"Mario, don't you think that it is a little bit suspicious that Kamek already had a potion ready for this particular situation?" Luigi said whispering into Mario's ear. In fact, Luigi had the right to be paranoid because he noticed a warning label on the bottle and even noticed a skull and crossbones.

"Mario let's get out of here, I want to go back to the party." Said Luigi. Little did Luigi know was that Mario took the potion from Kamek and put it in his pocket. While this was going on, Bowser was at his castle spying on the scene. Kamek even called the creature through his wand to let him know what was going on.

"Mario took the bait, over."

"Excellent, when Mario drinks that potion, it will finally give me the chance to impress the princess. Every time that I kidnap the princess, he has to go and be the hero. Finally, it's my turn and I can finally get that kiss!"

"Are you sure that you want to go through with this? The potion can be fatal."

"It would be one less teenager to deal with and green can mourn him later."

"If you say so your evilness." Kamek shrugged.

"Should I really go through with this?" Said Mario outloud. He was once again sitting by himself at the party. To Mario's dismay, Luigi went to flirt with some of the other princesses that were there. He then figured that he should look after Luigi before he gets himself in trouble again. Just when he was about to get his brother, he heard footsteps.

"Good day to you Master Mario. I was just looking for you and apparently King Stuart was looking for you and your brother hoping for a little spar." Mario then turned around and was surprised to see that the voice was coming from Toadsworth.

"Sure thing Toadsworth." Said Mario. Once the elderly Toad was gone, the teen sighed in relief and he was glad that he didn't tell anyone about the potion. Still, the young hero thought that the continents in the bottle looked a bit sketchy so he decided to just put it in his backpack for now. The backpack was new and he got it as a gift from on of the parties that the Mushroom Kingdom hosted not to long ago. Luckily, he remembered that his bag was hidden inside a bush. It was made by the Princess and you could tell that the entire thing was hand stitched. It was also red and had his first initial attached to it.

He was still unsure if he should really go through with this and he still wondered why the king wanted to have a sparring match with him. The arena was not too far from the dance hall and didn't take long for the pyronetic to find it. Peach was even waving to him in order to gain his attention.

"Mario." Peach called out and that was when the teen finally noticed her. That was when he saw Stuart who was already in a battle stance. The teenager shrugged his shoulders and even positioned himself as well once he was on the battlefield.

"I wonder who the poor sap fighting Mario would be." Luigi asked himself. He was in the audience and was sitting next to Peach. However, the brunette did not realize that he was talking out loud.

"Don't worry Luigi, it's transition and the winner gets bragging rights for an entire month." Peach replied. Once Luigi saw who was fighting Mario, he saw that it was King Stuart and felt sorry for him since he knew that his brother has been in a bad mood lately. Before the fight began, Mario was surprised when the space king attacked first. Mario then fell down and there was a hole in the ground as a result. This of course surprised him because that punch actually hurt.

"I can't believe that you were able to take the hit. Usually people don't last long when they are in the ring with me." Said Stuart. Mario then got up and there were no bruises at least but the teen was determined to win. This time, Mario used his abilities. He started it off with a fire attack and the teen was completely focused until the king used a lightning attack. In another hand was fire and Mario was a bit surprised when he saw this.

Mario jumped and then punched Stuart. As a result Stuart fell down and even had a few scratches. The teen then went up close and punched the king but the attack was blocked. Just as soon as the young hero's fist was being grabbed, the brunette defended himself by using the king's own strength against him. Once Stuart got up, he punched Mario in the face and neither of them were backing down.

"Alright, that is enough." Said Stuart. "You did pretty well rookie, now where is your brother." Despite the new nickname, he was shocked to find that there is someone out there who is stronger than him. He even began to look up to the space king. Luigi then heard this and ran from his seat.

"I think that Luigi is working on a project with the professor." Mario said trying to cover for his brother.

"You think that you can show me? I am not a science guy but I always like to see what the wacky Professor is up to every now and again." That was when the teen silently agreed that this guy was probably the coolest guy ever so of course he wanted his brother to meet him. The teen even had stars in his eyes when Mario then led him to the laboratory. Inside the lab, Luigi and E. Gadd were working on a few experiments. Luigi even began working on a computer while the elderly scientist tinkered with his tools.

"E. Gadd old friend! How has life been treating you?"

"Stuart? It has been so long, how have you been and I see that time has treated you well. In fact, you have come just in the nick of time, Luigi and I have been working on another project."

"Oh, are you still trying to recreate things from the real world?"

"Yup but we make them better, right now Luigi is tightening up the castle's security."

"Oh that reminds me Luigi, I just got off the phone with Dr. Light." Said E. Gadd who was still focused on his invention,"Luigi is really into robots and he needs more friends his age." Meanwhile, Bowser was waiting outside the laboratory waiting impatiently.

"Did Mario drink it?" Bowser asked.

"Well the thing is, I don't know." The magikoopa said sheepishly. He was already with Bowser and was waiting to attack.

"That's it, we go to the palace to kidnap Peach now!"

"Sire patients is the key if our plan is going to succeed. It should be much easier once Mario is weak." Said Kamek trying to calm Bowser down. However, none of the magikoopa's tactics worked and Bowser was already out of his sight. Back with our heroes, Professor E. Gadd and King Stuart were busy trying to catch up since it has been awhile since they last saw each other. Suddenly, they heard footsteps. As a result, this triggered Luigi's new invention. Once the alarm went off, the group went outside to see what was going on.

"Bowser!" Mario said.

"I am tired of waiting, let's end this now!" Replied the reptile. Just when the giant turtle was about to head towards the throne room, Mario got rid of him in a single punch. As a result, Bowser flew. He went through the ceiling and even broke it with his spiky shell. Eventually he was nowhere in the line of sight. The flashback then ended and it revealed that Luigi was on his bed writing in his diary.

"Today was an interesting day but like I said normal is overrated. I am glad that I am not like everyone else because that would would make the world boring. I wonder if Mario feels the same way too after meeting King Stuart." Luigi then closed his diary and turned off the lamp that was next to his bed. Later that night, Mario snuck in to their room trying his best not to wake up his brother. He then pulled out a chest that was full of nick nacks from their previous adventures and once the older brother was sure that no one else was watching he carefully put the potion in the chest.


	3. Mario Party

"Luigi."

"Luigi."

"Luigi!" This time it grabbed the younger brother's attention. The reason why Luigi was so distracted was because he was in his bed room looking outside. It was a gorgeous day and he could see some children playing in the local park. Annoyed Luigi finally said,"What is it?"

"Guess what? It's Saturday!"

"Yeah another Saturday where our dear aunt and uncle would leave us out on another family outing."

"But Luigi, today will be different. I can feel it!" Mario even did a goofy dance and Luigi decided to join his brother only to amuse him.,"You know what that means!"

"Another chance to humiliate ourselves in front of our entire family." Luigi finally realize. He suddenly realized that today was that day and he because horrified after remembering what happened last time.

"Luigi, you are still not worried about what happened the last time are you?"

"No." Luigi replied, clearly lying through his teeth. Mario then rushed down stairs and Luigi slowly followed after him. To both of the boys disappointed, they saw that the family was already leaving.

"You guys are already leaving!" Said Mario shocked to see that their aunt and uncle as well as their cousins looked like they were ready to leave the house as soon as possible. "But you promised that we could go this year!"

"Yeah and I even created a legal contract stating that you have to take us!" Luigi added.

"Yes, but that was before the incident from last year." Replied their aunt. As if on cue, Luigi remembered what happened last year. The flashback began with the entire family was having a get together at the park. There was even a sign that said family reunion on it. Apparently, Mario and Luigi weren't invited to the reunion so the two snuck out of the house and followed their caretakers. Once the brothers made themselves known, everyone stared at them.

"Hi, I'm Mario!"

"And I am Luigi!" The two then waved to everyone and instantly everyone thought that they were weird. The day got even weirder when Luigi brought one of his inventions to the party. It was a round blue robot and Luigi designed it to entertain the party guests. During the first few hours, the robot was functioning well until Wario sabotaged it and the robot went wild. Mario's experience was worse because he tried to show some of his athletic abilities.

The game was one of those carnival game not really knowing his own strength would be his downfall. At this point Mario was trying to be careful trying to get the ring onto the bottle. However, his focus was ruined when Luigi's invention got in the way. Mario even tried to wrestle it when the robot exploded shortly after. The flashback ended and Luigi shivered since he saw it as a bad memory.

"Oh well, at least I can cross of fighting an evil robot off of my bucket list." Mario said laughing it off. Luigi on the other hand was not happy so he was frowning the entire time. Not only that he was even glaring at Wario who was acting innocent the entire time.

"If you are talking about that robot I made, than don't worry. I found that there were only a few bugs and I worked out the kinks." Replied Luigi but just after when he was trying to reassure everyone, they were all gone except for Mario who patted his younger brother's shoulder as an effort to make him feel better.

"Wow, I think they beat last year's record." Said Mario. "Anyway, they might not appreciate your invention here but maybe we can see if the princesses would use it for their birthdays." Mario suggested as an effort to cheer up his brother. Silently, Luigi agreed. Mario even allowed, Luigi to lead. Both boys were still in there pajamas when Luigi took out his key. Luigi then used the key.

"Do you think you can do it this time? The last time you tried, the door was too small."

"Don't worry Mario, I think I got it right this time."

"Next time, we are asked E. Gadd for an instruction manual." Out of nowhere a door appeared.

"Here we go." Said Mario.

"Wait a moment." Said Luigi who ran to get something. It was the Party Bot from before but it was already busted. Mario only shrugged his shoulders allowing Luigi to lead the way before the door disappears. The boys were glad that the portal led directly to the castle when they came. Once on the other side, they were glad to see that the princesses were there as well.

"Mario, Luigi. You are here early and this perfect timing actually." Said Peach. Luigi on the other hand was a bit shy once he saw Daisy who gave him a punch in the shoulder. He then laughed sheepishly after Daisy did this.

"What seems to be the problem?" Mario asked clearly concerned. Luigi was equally concerned but backed away from Daisy since she was with Peach.

"Well every year the other princess would drop by at the castle unannounced and try to propose to us. In the old days princesses were only allowed to marry princes but sadly some countries are still in the dark ages." Peach explained.

"The rule has changed about forty years ago but there are some princes in this day and age are a bit to pig headed to realize that the rule has changed. Bowser is a fine example so we told the other princes that we were dating you guys so that they would get off our backs." Daisy finished feeling a bit embarrassed about the stunt they just pulled.

"That's actually interesting but we only know the Mushroom Kingdom. Isn't there a book or something that will give us information about the other kingdoms?" Luigi asked wanting to help.

"Actually there is!" Said Peach and before they knew it, they were in Peach's room and underneath the Princesses's bed she pulled out a giant book. "Here it is: A Princesse's Guide to Past Heroes and Princes. It has all the information that you would ever need about the Mushroom Kingdom. It even has a few recipes for cakes and gives information on power ups as well."

"Wait a minute you guys had an instruction manual the entire time?" Mario asked a bit annoyed.

"I meant to give it to you earlier but I forgot." Peach said shrugging her shoulders. The princesses nodded. Later that day, the Mario Brothers somehow agreed to pretending to be the princesses dates. Toadsworth even went around town to get a couple of suits tailored for them. The entire time he was there, Mario was carrying the book that Princess Peach gave him. Apparently the princess was keeping a log of their powers and he saw that there were logs on all of the other prince's and hero's powers as well.

To say that the teen was annoyed was an understatement and the only reason that Luigi was able to get out of it was because he said that he was busy. Mario then saw that Toadsworth was already looking at suits for Luigi. At this point, he was jealous that his brother didn't have to go shopping with Toadsworth. Even though that it may take hours for the old Told to finally pick something he also remembered that he was doing it for Peach.

"Do I really need to wear that?" Said Mario. He saw the suit that Toadsworth picked out for him and tried to run. In the dressing room, a teenage Mario was being forced into a red suit. Mario still struggled to get away but on the other side of the curtain the other shoppers cringed since they all could tell that someone was being forced into something that was uncomfortable. Finally Toadsworth was able to put the suit on the older hero.

"I know, I know, the party is full of stuck up jerks but with you two here, I was hoping that maybe you two youngsters could help livin' it up a little. I really regret encouraging those suitors to come by and visit."

"Wait a minute, you started this mess?" Mario asked in disbelief.

"I really wanted Peach to find a husband." Toadsworth shrugged. Luigi on the other hand was a bit more easy going with the suit situation. When Toadsworth found him, he was with the professor working on another invention.

"I think that we are just about finished." Said Luigi who could be seen working with a few tools.

"This new machine would definitely knock their socks off!" E. Gadd laughed.

"I hope so, you are only young once." Toadsworth agreed and handed Luigi his suit.

"Hopefully that the device won't turn evil during the party."

"Don't worry about it Luigi, the only reason why Party Bot malfunctioned was because someone messed with the wires."

"I am sure that you'll do fine Master Luigi."

"Okie dokie but want to know how many evil robots me and my brother faced?" Luigi asked while E. Gadd and Toadsworth looked at each other. "Way too many." Luigi finally said breaking the silence. Later that night, it was time for the party and Luigi was dressed in his green suit. He was behind a stage but was nervous because he saw Daisy's ex boyfriend who looked like a humanoid purple Egyptian dog.

"Hey it's Tatanga." Mario pointed out and popped out of nowhere. Luigi then glared ay Mario since he nearly gave him a heart attack. "Wasn't Tatanga Daisy's ex boyfriend?"

"What's he doing here? I thought that Daisy wasn't interested in him anymore?" Luigi says nervously.

"I guess he probably wanted to apologize to Daisy for kidnapping her."

"Why? In what universe would that be ok?"

"I don't know but I am going to see what I can do about this party. I feel like I am going to fall asleep if they keep playing that awful music." Mario then walked off the stage where he saw a few Toads that were waving to him. That was when he remembered that there were some Toads that volunteered to help him hook up the lighting for his invention.

"Toad, are you ok?" Luigi asked out of concern.

"I'm electrocuted!" The Toad says happily.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to bring you anything to help you with that?"

"Nah, this will be the most excitement that I'll get from this point on." Every once in a while, the Toad would get electrocuted and Luigi just hoped that he would be ok. "Maybe I should just call an ambulance before the show starts." Luigi then tried to follow the Toad only to bump into Tatanga.

"Beat it loser!" He said.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Luigi replied.

"I don't talk to peasants like you and since that I have not seen you around here before, my name is Prince Tatanga and I will be the next ruler of the universe! Before, there were those red and green brats that were supposed to be the next heirs but they were kidnapped a long time ago so now I am!"

"Whatever, now if you excuse me I need to call an ambulance for a Toad." Tatanga growled as if he was trying to threaten Luigi. Everyone gasped as a result and Luigi may be a bit of a coward but he was no push over so as a result, Luigi punched back.

"Wow, Luigi and E. Gadd has really outdone themselves this time." Said Daisy obviously impressed. That was when she saw that there was a fight going on. Now angry, she marched over to where the fight was taking place. Finally she said,"Ok that's enough! Both of you cut it out!"

"But Daisy darling, this peasant bumped into me and he was asking for it."

"No Tatanga, you ego is the reason why we broke up in the first place and you even kidnapped me! Who does that?" There was a cough in the background. It came out of nowhere but it seemed as though it was trying to correct her. Daisy then grabbed Luigi and the party continued. Daisy wanted to distracted herself with a booth that was showcasing things from the real world. Other than that, Luigi stayed quiet.

"I forgot that your on, break a leg." Said Daisy. Luigi then waved goodby to Daisy and went on stage.

"Hello, is this thing on? Testing, 1, 2, 3." When the younger teen said this, it grabbed everyone's attention. It was clear that Luigi was nervous since he was out in the middle of the stage testing out the microphone.

"Greetings, my name is Luigi Mario." Said the younger teen obviously a bit nervous. He then turned to E. Gadd who gave him a thumbs up as if to encourage him. "It is my honor to host this event for all those who are in high hopes of gaining Daisy and Peach's hand in marriage. For this purpose, we have decided to turn this event into a competition."

"Are you sure that this is a good idea Mario?" Said Peach who was with Daisy and Mario in the crowd.

"Well, most of the inventions that my brother and E. Gadd make are high tech and state of the arc. Usually the controls are very complicated." Replied Mario and Peach shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay we trust you and besides most of the kingdoms that the other princes come from are still stuck in medieval times anyway. In fact, I think that New Donk and Metro city are the only kingdoms that are the closet to your world." Said Daisy. That was when the party games began. It was nothing at all what everyone expected. Everything was high tech.

"What kind of sorcery is this?" A random prince in the audience asked.

"No, this is not magic, these games are very high tech with the combination of AR and virtual reality. Any questions?" Luigi asked and everyone had their hands up. "Any questions that doesn't involve magic for the use of this technology?" Everyone had their hands down at that point and that was when the games began.

During the completion all of the games were random. It began with a giant board game where all of the players had to roll a giant dice. Whatever space the players moved to, that was the game that they were supposed to play. The first game was a maze and there were traps at every turn. The next game was s guessing game but if you guessed wrong, a chomp chomp would appear and attack you. The third game involved teacups, but the teacups were larger and acted like bumper cars.

The fourth game was golfing. The party guests were relieved that there was something normal but it turned out that it was just glorified mini golf with courses that can actually hurt you. When the last game began, most of the other prince's gave up already. It was extreme go cart racing and Tatanga was the only prince left standing.

"See you at the finish line losers!" Tatanga taunted. At first, the alien was doing really well but things only got out of control when he tried to make a turn. Mario then found a question block and tapped it knocking the alien off course. Angry, Tatanga tried to run the older teen over but was disqualified in the end.

"That was a bit unexpected." Said Peach and true to her word, the other princes were beat up and exhausted. One of them even saw Luigi and ran away once he saw that the other princes left in a hurry.

"That was awesome!" Said Daisy. She was still in her cart when she said this but once the room returned to normal she went to find Luigi.

"You can thank road rage for that." Luigi joke and playfully punched Luigi in the shoulder. This time Luigi didn't mind because he now knows that it is just part of her personality.


	4. Robot Raid

Twin brothers Mario and Luigi really had it rough this time. Last night they had to sneak out in order to rescue Princess Peach from Bowser. When their aunt and uncle found out that the left the house while they and their cousins were gone, they knew that they were going to be in trouble big time when they saw Wario guarding the door.

"Someone's in trouble." Wario laughed along with his brought who was mocking them in the background. This resulted in the Mario Brothers having to do double chores. It wasn't until late at night when they finally finished. All day they had to clean the house from top to bottom and they were exhausted due from the many chores they had to do. However, just as when the brothers were about to go to bed, they heard a car horn.

Luigi then got out of bed to see who it was. Once he recognized who it was, he saw that the teen had short blue hair and wore an I Heart New York t-shirt, along with blue jeans and brown shoes. Right next to him was a red Ferrari and a few other teenagers that Luigi didn't recognize. Right next to then was another car and in it were Daisy and Peach.

"Hey, Prince Haru! What are you doing here in the Real World?"

"Who is it?" Ask Mario still exhausted. Luigi then replied with,"It's Prince Haru and some of his friends!" Mario then shot out of bed and went towards the window. He the notice the blue haired prince and waved hi to him.

"So are you two ready for a night out of town?" Haru shouted, obviously excited.

"We can't, we're grounded!" Mario called back as he opened the window.

"Your parents are turds, come on my friends and I will bust you out of here." Mario then wondered how they were going to do that. As it turns out, both princesses had a van and they brought out a ladder from the trunk. The two men, then helped the girls laid the ladder down on the side of his house to the brother's bedroom window.

"We'll catch up with you guys another time, it is a guys night for you after all." Said Daisy and the group swapped cars. Inside the van that the princesses were riding, there were more faces that Mario didn't recognize. Luigi on the other hand, reluctantly came down since he was afraid of heights.

"So Haru, who are the other guys with you?" Mario asked.

"I'm sure that you can figure it out yourself." Said the prince. For a moment both brothers squinted. That was when the brothers saw that it was some of their other friends. Dreambert, Peasly, Marth and Link. Haru then opened the car door so that Mario and Luigi could get in. However, they sat all the way in the back since they thought that it was awkward seeing some of their friends from Mushroom World as humans.

"So what are we going to do?" Asked Luigi nervously.

"We are going to take a drive, talk about our problems and do something crazy." Replied Haru. "Link, you have the spray paint do you?" Link rolled his eyes and showed him that he had the item that was requested. There was a plastic bag right next to his seat.

"I don't think that this is a very good idea."

"Come on Luigi, it is no secret that we are all frustrated and angry. I know that you want to and besides, the place that we are going to allows it." Said Marth. As a result, Luigi only shrugged his shoulders and sank into his seat. The rest of the way, the green teen was a bit uneasy due to the writing that was on the back of the seat. A little bit further down the road, the boys could finally see New York in their line of sight.

Once Mario saw where they were going, Mario slouched down a bit just like his brother. The boys finally made it to the city. It was night, and being New Yorkers themselves, they knew that some weird stuff would go down. Mario even had Luigi close his eyes at one point. Not long after, they finally found themselves in a hidden alley. At first it was quiet and abandoned but then as the group went deeper down, they could hear loud raid music.

The boys then looked up and they could swear that it was their friend Kirby who was the DJ. They knew that the pink ball, had a strange fascination with Real World music. Still, they only shrugged his shoulders and decided to ignore it.

"So what do you think?" Asked Haru. "I know what you guys are thinking but sometimes we like to take a break from being heroes and get wild." The blue haired prince then handed Mario a spray can. He looked at it while trying to figure out what he should do with it. In the back, Luigi noticed that there was a dump in the background.

"Horace, Pete?" Said the brothers, shocked to see that Luigi's teenaged fellow scientists were at the party as well. At this point in time, just seeing, Dr. Light and Dr. Wiley was a bit was there as well. There were even a few new faces that were there at the party that the boys did not recognize.

"I think that we better catch up with our friends." Said Mario with his brother following after him. The red teen then grabbed his brother. While the two were trying to navigate themselves through the party. Finally, they caught up with their friends who were busy spray painting graffiti on an empty wall that was in the same area.

"Hi guys, I was just going to look for you." Said Haru.

"I think that it is nice that you and Peach are still friends even though that you broke up." Mario said taking off his hat. He was nervous and that was an understatement.

"We just didn't have many things in common and agreed that we should see other people." Haru replied shrugging his shoulders. Mario then sat on a bench and Luigi sat next to him.

"Does any of you think that it is stupid that we have to marry princesses?" Marth finally said trying to break the silence.

"I know right? My mom won't get off of my back about me trying to get a girlfriend." Replied Prince Dreabert. Link on the other hand only stared. "Link, you are lucky that Zelda doesn't have to marry a prince. I think that the rule changed after you saved her from Gannon." Link only nodded, confining that Dreambert's statement was true.

"Hey Mario, did you know that if a princess from Hyrule is about to marry, the fiancé is supposed to take a temporary vow of silence until the wedding. Must be tough not being allowed to speak for a while. It was probably a good thing that your brother taught him sign language." Said Marth as he continued to rant. All of a sudden, they heard a crash.

"Hey guys, what do you suppose that was?" Asked Haru. "Let's go see where the noise came from. Immediately all of the teens went to where the noise came from. Of course, Luigi ran after them while at the same time, trying to tell them that this was a bad idea.

Eventually, the entire group walked up to the crash site. Inside the crater, there was a ship. Without thinking, the other teens began to mess with it.

"Guys, I don't think that playing with it is such a good idea." Said Luigi, voicing out his concern. Finally, Marth stopped messing with the machine and said,"We are just having some fun Luigi. I know that you probably want to do some nerd stuff with this once we go home." Luigi then sighed knowing that there was no point in arguing with him. The next thing that one of the members from the group did was open the hatch.

"Marth, I don't think that this is a really good idea." However, Luigi was once again being ignored and the prince signaled the inventor to come inside. Inside the machine was a robot but it looked as though it was unfinished.

"What do you think this is supposed to be Luigi?"

"I don't know Marth but I would highly advise that we do not touch it." Marth only shrugged his shoulders and closed the hatch. The next thing that the boys did was lift the unidentified object of. It was mostly Mario who carried it all the way back to the raid since he was the only one willing to do it. Once back at the raid, the entire party stopped because they saw that Mario was carrying something weird. As if on cue, Luigi's fellow scientists came by to see what his brother brought. However, the moment that the group turned their backs was also the moment the hatch was open.

"Luigi, did you happen to open it while we were not looking?" Mario asked clearly concerned. Luigi only nodded his head as if to say no. Once Mario's worries were confirmed he began to panic. The raid was still going on and the duo began to search for the machine while the others were distracted.

"I knew that going towards that crash site was a bad idea but did anyone listen to me? Noooo." Luigi said while being sarcastic and began his rant at the same time. While Luigi was still going on about his rant however, the red teen grabbed his brother. While they were still looking, it seemed that the machine was blending in with the crowd. They then knew that they had to get the creature away from the crowd if they were going to fight that thing.

Suddenly Luigi found it and both brothers began to dog pile it only for their target to get away. The party was still going on and that was when Kirby saw that his friends were in trouble. He then decided to use his music as a weapon. As a result, the vibrations knocked the machine down and Kirby went back to the party.

"Thanks!" Said Luigi and Kirby gave him a thumbs up. The robot was still distracted and when Mario saw this, the red teen used the opportunity to tackle it. Luigi then came after his brother. While the boys continued to attack the machine, Mario see his bear strength to rip off its' head. The next thing that happened was both brother's tearing the ting to shreds until the robot no longer worked.

"Glad that's all over." Said Mario out of breath. Luigi then fell down and sat next to his brother. Just as soon as they were about to get a moment of rest, they saw that their cousins and their parents were here.

"Guess you guys have really done it this time." Waluigi teased.

"Oh, and by the way, you two are adopted." Wario added.


End file.
